


I need it now

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is in a delicate situation and Thorin is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need it now

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I was watching Nat Geo Wild. Obviously there is something wrong with me.

 

Hobbits had a secret. Every once in a while, the male hobbits went into a phase very similar to heat, but if anyone mentioned this word in front of them, they would possibly deny even knowing the meaning of it. For generations they’ve succesfully hidden it using herbs when the time was coming. For one family it has always been worse, they were the Tooks. No one really knew why their _accidents_ were stronger than the other’s and frankly, they didn’t care as long as the family didn’t let anyone know about it. Bilbo was a Took from his mother’s side, but he’s never had problems dealing with his accidents. Until now.

The Company followed Gandalf to his friend’s house, Beorn his name was, to rest and heal their wounds. It was when _the_ _time_ came for Bilbo, but it wasn’t the same as before. He had the herbs with him, but there was something at the back of his mind that prevented him from using them. He’s never thought about it before, but now all he could think about was how much he needed to be fucked. It wasn’t just that he needed it, he wanted it. And not just by anone, but by the majestic king in exile himself. As if that would ever happen.

Bilbo locked himself in one of the rooms and using his fingers he tried to quench his desire. But it was not enough, he needed more, much more. When he thought he would explode, he went out quickly, not paying attention to others, and ran to the brook near the house. The water was pleasantly cold and he washed his face and neck hoping it would cool down his heated skin. The feeling was calming a little, but it didn’t help as much as he needed it to and without a second thought, he dove his head right into the cold water. The effect was immeadiate. His head hurt from the change, but he felt himself relaxing a bit. Suddenly the feeling was gone when someone roughly pulled him out by his shoulders.

“Burglar! Is there a reason why  I found with your head completely under the water?“

Thorin! Of course it had to Thorin. Of all people, surely it had to be him who found him.

“My head was too hot, I needed to cool it down somehow and this looked like a good idea.“ Even though Bilbo’s senses were still a bit dulled from the cold, he noticed Thorin’s hand still resting on his shoulder.

“Thorin, I think you should go back to the house. I’m fine, really. I just... need you gone.“ Thorin’s proximity was making it very difficult for Bilbo to focus on anything else. If only he moved a little, he could smell the dwarf and push his fingers into his glorious hair.

Thorin looked at him with worry and put his one hand on Bilbo’s cheek and the other that was previously on his shoulder, pressed to his forehead.

“You really are heating. Are you feeling sick?“

“No. Please go.“

“I’m not going anywhere with you in this state.“

And Bilbo snapped. The warmth radiating from Thorin’s hands was mixing with the burning in his blood and it was too much for him. He threw himself at the dwarf, knocking him over in the process and kissed with all the desire he felt.

Thorin was absolutely shocked by the turn of events. The hobbit was stronger than he looked and it took him a moment to end the kiss.

“Mahal! Burglar, what got into you?“

“Thorin, I need you to fuck me.“ At another time Bilbo would laugh at Thorin’s wide-eyed and utterly shocked expression, but not now.

“What did you say?“ He misheard. He must have. But Bilbo continued with his voice thick.

“Please, Thorin. I need it. I tried using my fingers, but I need more, I need a big fat cock. And you-“ His hand went down to Thorin’s groin.

“- you’re exactly what I need. Please, Thorin.“ Bilbo was now pressed against him. Thorin was still too astounded  to speak and could only watch (and more importantly feel) the hobbit rubbing against him and gently stroking his member.

“Just this once. I promise I won’t ever ask anything from you again. I’ll give up my part of the treasure.“ Thorin looked even more shocked at this.

“I need you in me, now! Or I’ll go mad.“ Bilbo forgot completely about respectability or anything close to it. His only focus was on Thorin’s cock in his hand and how much he wanted it to be somewehere else.

Thorin would lie, if he said he didn’t dream of how would this hobbit’s skin feel under his fingers. If he left now, he would definitely regret it forever. After quickly checking the surroundings, he stood up and took Bilbo’s hand in his.

“Not here.“ Thorin said resolutely and led him further from the house. He wanted them to be out of earshot of the others, but still within Beorn’s territory. There was a group of unusually short, but wide trees so when they reached them, Thorin pushed Bilbo against the closest one. Bilbo squeaked, but didn’t protest since Thorin was pressed against his back in no time.

“So you want me to fuck you, little hobbit, is that right?“ Thorin licked at his neck and enjoyed the shiver that it caused.

“Yes.“

Thorin then pulled down Bilbo’s breeches and took him in hand.

“Say it again. What you said back then.“ He was stroking him now slowly, drawing his nails occasionally over the tip.

“I want you to fill me completely. I want you to fuck me hard, take me apart until I can’t think of anything else than your big cock in me.“

“Mahal, Bilbo, are all hobbits so wanton?“ Bilbo managed a weak laugh.

“Godness, no. But I’ve never been just a simple hobbit.“

“No, that you are not.“ Thorin muttered to himself. He was still fondling the hobbit’s member and rubbing his own against Bilbo‘s backside while still clothed.

It was glorious, but Bilbo wanted  more and he was afraid this would end before he had Thorin where he wanted him.

“Thorin! I told you to fuck me, not to play with me! So get on with it.“

Thorin smirked and started kissing his neck again. His finger circled the smaller man’s hole and then started pushing inside.

“This won’t do. We need something-“

“My left pocket.“ Bilbo interrupted him breathlessly. He didn’t have to see Thorin to know he was surprised.

“I told you why I went outside, didn’t I?“

Thorin took out the small bottle and dipped his fingers in it. When his finger returned to his previous place, it went much easier and Bilbo pushed back for more. Thorin’s fingers were thicker than his, but even with three inside now, it still wasn’t enough.

“Thorin, now. Please.Please.“

Thorin wanted to make sure that Bilbo was prepared enough, but with the hobbit squirming and pleading, there was a limit to his patience. Bilbo held to the tree when Thorin finally pushed in and he would sing in joy if he could find his voice. So many years of denying himself this pleasure and now he finally got what he wanted.

Thorin wrapped one hand around his waist and took his wrists in the other, pushing him more to tree with his weight. With every thrust Bilbo screamed and begged for more.

“Be quiet or we won’t be alone for long.“ Thorin growled into Bilbo’s ear and then caught his earlobe with his teeth.

Bilbo tried not to moan so loudly, he really did, but with Thorin’s cock plundering him and the strong body being pressed to his, every effort he made was in vain. Then Thorin started stroking him, hard and quick this time and before he knew it, he was coming, losing himself completely in the bliss.

Thorin was now fucking him mercilessly and then finally after several long, hard thrusts found his release as well.

Bilbo fell down on his knees, breathing heavily with his head hanging down. He was exhausted, but at last he was satisified. Thorin's palm curled on his shoulder turning him to the dwarf. He was looking at him with that worried face again, but looked pretty used himself.

“If you want to ask me if I’m alright, don’t. I’ve never been better.“ He closed his eyes and lied down with a smile on his face.

Thorin was watching him not knowing what to do next. Should he leave or stay? Bilbo did say this would happen only once after all. But if this small being could be brave enough to face orcs for him and then seduce him, he could find the courage to stay. He sat down next to the hobbit and kissed him. He felt Bilbo’s smile widen under his lips and pushing his small hands in Thorin’s hair, he brought him closer and deepened the kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Hobbit. 
> 
> If you want to talk to me, I'm on tumblr http://thorinscoatofmajesty.tumblr.com/  
> Don't kill me. I still can't believe I wrote this.


End file.
